A Love Potion For Word Salad
by SpunkAnimeDolphin
Summary: Nabiki, sneak a psychotic pill in Tatewaki's drink, that makes him say, and think a bunch of wired things, he normally wouldn't. How would he be able to fight Ranma, like this. Warning: There is no such pill, just made it up at the top of my head. Please Read and Review, Thanks!


**A Love Potion for Word Salad**

Characters: Furinkin High School; superficially Tatewaki, Ranma, Nabiki, and Akane.

Setting: Cloudy, bright worm morning, in front of Nerima High School…

"Prepare yourself Ranma S-weetie-"

Everyone around the school yard hared it, including Ranma, himself.

Ranma, eyed him rather oddly. "Huh?"

Tatewaki, froze in place, when his eye broadened before him. "On why, on earth would be calling you, sweetie?"

Ranma, took a step back, as expressed "How should I know? You're the one that said it."

Tatewaki, starched the back of his head, holding his ground. "Err…ugh.. well that's not what I meant to say,"

Ranma, odd face expression never sifted.

Tatewaki, simply shook it off, when he continued. " Today is the day I Tatewaki Kuno, shall dazzle thee.. wait I meant defeat thee, and give back," Tatewaki, caught himself again. "No wait, I mean take back, Akane Tendo, and the Pig-tailed girl…..Now where on earth did that come from?" Tatewaki, looked aside before he muttered under his breath. "What is going on here?"

Suddenly everyone heard some laughter that had entered between Tatewaki, and Ranma.

Some shout went out. "Nabiki?"

"Revenge is sweet, isn't Kuno- baby."

Tatewaki, handed Nabiki, an off look. "What have you done?"

"You know bad things happen, when people drink tea, and go back on their word."

Tatewaki, glanced at Ranma, back to Nabiki. "What'd you put in my tea."

Nabiki, pulled out the potion. "This is a love potion for word salad."

"Word salad?" Ranma, questioned father.

"It's a psychiatric term, for a mixture of confused, and/or unintelligible words, and phrases."

{AN: Computer terms: Like Mad- Libs.}

Tatewaki, snapped at Nabiki. "You put a psychotic pill in my tea?!"

"I told you there would be payback, now did I?" Nabiki, inquired back.

"Why you? How lowest one be?"

Nabiki, just laughed. "So, now that Kuno, drank the potion, it disturbs he thinking, and speaking process, with any words, that relate to love."

Tatewaki, just growled in a low tone, until he, and everyone else, heard another voice.

"So, how long is this word salad love potion suppose to last?" Akane, asked aside.

Nabiki, shrugs. "Not sure."

"Enough," Tatewaki, turned to Ranma. "Let's date cutie… I mean fight Ranma Saotome!"

"Yeah, whatever man!"

Tatewaki, and Ranma, where getting ready to fight, when Tatewaki, made his next statement. "I Tatewaki Kuno, shall kiss thee passionately, with my lips…err."

No one at the moment, could expression, that same expression, that was tossed on Ranma's face. "Huh?"

Tatewaki, turned to Nabiki. "Damn it, Nabiki" After that he turned back to Ranma. "I meant smite thee personally, with my bokken."

"Why do you gotta be so stupid?" Ranma, asked in annoyance.

"Why do you gotta be so sweet/lovable/terrible?" Tatewaki, just growled aside, getting sick of it all. "I Tatewaki Kuno, and bring you to your knees, and sweat Romeo..I mean.. and craw Ranma Saotome. Prepare to taste my, exotic toes…uh…I mean my mighty blows!"

Ranma, just stood there on the edge, red. "Get your words right, man."

Thou art knowth they are nothing but gorgeous/audacious; I want nothing rather to do then to hug/end you."

"I want to cuddle you, let's snuggle," Tatewaki's eyes, just dropped down in anger. "Ugh..forget it, let's fight!"

"Well maybe if you stop blabbing every two seconds, we can finally get somewhere with this," Ranma, sent back, getting sick of it all himself.

"You're on cutie/Saotome, cause when this is over, I'm gonna marry you…burry you…damn it!"

Ranma, just lowered his eyes to him "I'll had just about enough of you."

"Well I can't get enough of you."

"That's it I've had enough of this."- Ranma, boots Tatewaki, in head, leaving Tatewaki, there behind.

"How dear ye, take my breath away," Tatewaki, faints after that.

"Well there's a fight that accomplished absolute nothing," Akane, started.

"You're not kidding," Nabiki, inserted in at last.

THE END!


End file.
